1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to cases for weight resistance devices such as dumbbells and weight plates which may be used to protect, store and/or transport these devices. In particular, the present invention is directed to such cases which may also be converted for use as an A-frame rack to display and provide access to the weight resistance device.
2. Description of Related Art
Weight resistance devices (referred to hereinafter as “weight devices”) such as dumbbells and weight plates are commonly used for various exercises and resistance training. A user typically utilizes a pair of matched dumbbells having the same weight. Similarly, weight plates are used together with a barbell, a pair of matched weight plates having the same weight being secured to opposing ends of the barbell. Weight plates may also be used as dumbbells, such weight plates typically being smaller and used in conjunction with separate handles for securing the weight plates. These weight devices are used in exercise facilities such as gyms, as well as in homes. In this regard, A-frame racks are often provided in exercise facilities that store and display plurality the weight devices so that users can easily access and use them. For instance, dumbbells are often displayed in A-frame racks in matched pairs while weight plates are often displayed A-frame racks that have plurality of elongated bars through which weight plates are supported.
Weight devices are typically sold or distributed through sporting goods stores or the like. While many weight devices are sold individually, many weight devices are sold as matched sets having pairs thereof in various weight increments. Dumbbell sets are generally sold in boxes or cases, for example, in plastic cases with handles which allow storage of the dumbbells and facilitate sale and transport thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,776 to Yang discloses a novel folding dumbbell rest in which two cylinders are rotatably attached to a V-shaped plate. The reference discloses that the two cylinders are provided with notches adapted to retain handles of a plurality of dumbbells so that the dumbbells may be stored. The reference also discloses that upon rotation of the cylinders, the dumbbell rest is configurable into an A-shaped configuration for allowing display and access to the dumbbells. Thus, the folding dumbbell rest described in Yang allows for storage and transport of dumbbells as well as providing a user easy access to the dumbbells so that the dumbbells may be utilized. However, the two cylinders of the folding dumbbell rest are relatively narrow, spanning only the width of the handles of the dumbbells. This results in the fact that when the dumbbell rest is in the A-shaped configuration, it is not vertically stable and can easily tip over. Consequently, the folding dumbbell rest as described in Yang is not stable enough to allow effective use as a rack.
Therefore, in view of the above, there still exists an unfulfilled need for a device that allows weight devices such as dumbbells and weight plates to be stored and transported easily. In addition, there still exists an unfulfilled need for a device that displays such weight devices so that they can be easily accessed and used.